Little Dragon
by GeekFreak03
Summary: Hermione has been keeping a secret for 14 years. A secret that is soon going to come out. When she decides that she is going to join her daughter at Hogwarts for Christmas she is haunted by old regrets. But what happens when someone from her past threatens to ruin everything she has tried so hard to keep from falling apart (My first Fanfic. All feedback appreciated.)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters used from the Harry Potter Series. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot. (I don't know if this story has already been written. If so then I apologise) All feedback is appreciated as I'm new to the whole writing thing. This is my first story, I hope you like it.

 ** _"_** ** _You're a monster! I should have killed you when I had the chance! You filthy little bitch! You'll kill us all!" I hear him shouting as I feel a sharp pain shoot through my arm. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I sob as my father inscribes the words 'DEATH EATER' into my forearm with a dull knife. I can't remember how I set him off. I can't remember what I did to make him hate me so much. But I must deserve it. I see how he is with the others he adores them so I must have done something to make him hate me._**

 ** _The world begins to blur as I see the crimson scarlet blood begin to soak my arm, the words being written on my skin becoming more unreadable as the seconds tick by. "RON! GET OFF HER! RONALD! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I see mum charge into the room trying to pry my father off me as the scene in front of me darkens. "PLEASE! RON, LEAVE HER ALONE" I hear her pleading with my father, trying her hardest to get him off me. I can't see but I can still hear her Yorkshire accent muttering in my ears "Stay with me. Come on, wake up. Come on! Wake up my little dragon. Stay with me."_**

I am woken up to hear myself screaming. "Lucy, it's okay. It was just a dream. He's not here. He can't hurt you." I open my eyes to see a pair of silver grey eyes, identical to my own, looking down at me, their owner whispering frantically trying to soothe my sobs. "Your safe now. Calm down, your safe." I grip to the body of my saving grace as tears stain the top of his nightshirt.

After about 20 minutes my tears stop falling and I regain the ability to speech. "Sorry, did I wake you again?" I ask, my nerves clear in the wavering tone of my voice. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." Says the blonde boy as I detach myself from him. "What happened? Was it that Nightmare again?" He asked as looks me up and down making sure I haven't injured myself in my sleep.

"Stop doing that, I'm fine, okay." I say as he grabs my arm. "You are very clearly not fine as I just had to wake you so that you would stop screaming."

"You should speak to someone about what happened" These words come from another voice I realise as I look away from my blonde saviour to see my other friend walk through the door "Not you too Albus, I've told you both already I'm fine. I don't need to speak to anyone, I have you two." I state in a cheerier voice than before, but it is just met with same look from them both. The same look that they have both been giving me for the past two years, one of worry, doubt and pity. I hate that they pity me. I don't need nor want their pity. It makes me feel weak.

As I look at my fellow Slytherin across from me I find him staring at my arm. I follow his gaze and roll up my sleeve. Seeing the letters forever scared on my skin. Forever marking me a monster. "Are you sure you're okay?" Says the worried boy sitting on the other side of my bed.

I look up and see that he has been joined by the red headed Gryffindor that often accompanies Scorpius on his journeys to comfort me at the dead of night. "I'm sure." I say now finding myself comforting him "Now go back to bed. I'm not going to sleep anytime soon, there's no need for me to deprive you two of yours."

Reluctantly, both boys dismounted my bed and walked out. Scorpius stopped at the door and turned to face me "Are you sure you're going to be okay over the holiday?" He asked looking rather concerned but that face quickly turned into the well-known Malfoy smirk that the men of his family are known for "I mean, I wouldn't want to ponder on how hopeless you will be without me, for we all know just how much you need me dear twinnie" he says his voice dripping with sarcasm, clearly displaying his ego.

"I told you to stop calling me that, and you know that my mum is going to be coming to stay here for Christmas. Now go away Malfoy" I laugh at him while throwing the pillow from the deserted bed next to me.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going. I'll see you before I leave Granger" he states as he vacates my dorm room, figuring it's for his own safety.

I watch him leave before I lay back on my now tear soaked pillow and stare at the ceiling. This is going to be a long night.

I hope you liked the story and please review. I would love to hear what you think


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own harry potter

As I began to descend the stairs to the common room I found that neither Scorpius or Albus were awake yet. 'Peace and Quiet' I thought as I sat next to the fire. But the silence was too good to be true as I soon heard the stampede of footsteps coming from the direction of the boy's dorm room.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I hear as the red headed Gryffindor ran past me, trying to get to cover.

"Not until you apologise for what you said!" he states while staring down the Slytherin who is standing on the opposite side of the common room.

"I don't see why you are so bothered by it. I was only joking" says the blonde impatiently.

"Well if you were only joking, you would mind if I told our darling Lucette here what you called her, will you?" Threatens the Gryffindor with pride.

"Don't you dare, I'm only just out of the infirmary" Scorpius tries to lunge for the object in Albus' hand. It only takes me a matter of seconds to figure out that it's his wand that he is trying to get back. Just as he thinks victory is within his grasp I take the wand from Albus' hand and point in the direction of Scorpius.

"Tell me what you said or," I say trying to come up with a way to get him to tell me what I want to know.

"Or what Granger?" he says, a doubtful look in his eye.

"Or I'll throw your wand into the fire. Imagine how annoyed daddy dearest would be if he found out you managed to lose your wand, _again._ " I can see the fear begin to cloud his eyes.

Hesitantly, he looks me in the eye as he gives in, "Fine!" he says exasperated "I called you can idiot half-blood with a weasel for a father." This knowledge earns Scorpius a dry laugh and another trip to the infirmary at Albus' demand that the nurse needs to see if I have given him any broken bones again.

~#~

The next day Scorpius wakes up and sees me sitting on the bed opposite him. Regret starting to set in "How many times have I told you not to call me a half-blood Malfoy?"

"Clearly not enough I still seem to end up back here at least once a week." He smirks back at me. He tries to sit up only to be met with a wave of nausea and dizziness.

"The nurse told me to give you this," I say as I hold out the potion I was given, "she's gone home for the holidays but said that this should help with the concussion and pain in general although, rather unfortunately, you have no broken bones but will be sore for about three days and you'll be pretty bruised" He takes the potion with gratitude but then he looks at me with a look of annoyance as he realises what I have done.

"Where is it?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you could be referring to." I try to hide my face from the large grin I have on my face.

"where have you put my wand Granger?" he asks again getting more irritated. I decide to revel in his misfortune and give him a riddle to find his wand.

"Oh, that old thing. I've hidden it." I say grinning even wider.

"I know that you idiot. Where have you hidden it?" his eyes trying to burn holes into my skull.

"I always run, but never walk

I often murmur, but never talk

I have a bed, but do not sleep

I have a mouth, but do not eat."

"Just tell me where it is idiot" the blonde threatens me but I can't help but smirk.

"You're in no place to be making threats Malfoy. Solve the riddle and find your wand. It's an easy one today, it might not be tomorrow." I start down towards the door on my way back to my dorm, "Good luck." I sing as I leave the infirmary.

~#~

As I walk into the common room I hear noises coming from the boy's room. 'Must be Albus packing for the holidays' I think to myself as I walk in hoping to mess with Scorpius' belongings before he leaves. Give him something to remind of his dear 'twinnie' over the Christmas holidays. As I stumble into the boy's dorm I see Scorpius' bags packed and start towards them as I hear someone breath catch in their throat. Figuring it's not Albus I turn to see a grown man staring at me in shock.

"Hello?" I say as I get out my wand and point it at the intruder, "What are you doing in here?"

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All reviews welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. I've been away for a couple weeks visiting family

I do not own Harry Potter.

The intruder becomes tense as I speak, "Excuse me, what are you doing here?" I repeat as I walk closer, my wand still out in front of me. As the intruder looks at me the light reflects off their hair giving the look of an angelic halo. "Answer my question or else the next words I utter will hex you!" This earned me nothing but a small chuckle.

As my temper begins to weir thin I find myself observing the man in front of me, trying to stare him down without looking him directly in the eye. Physically, he looked around the same age as mom, but his eyes looked as if they had been through hell and back. They're same colour of Scorpius'. The same colour as mine I realise as I turn my head away refusing to let him see my eyes in fear that he will make some comment about them.

"Merlin, you are like your mother. It's Lucette, right?" He asks with an air as if he already knew the answer. A million questions race through my head. How does he know my mom? Do I know him? Should I know him? Why is he here?

My mouth soon catches up with my mind as I brandish my wand at him trying to look as threatening as possible." How do you know of my mother?" instead of anger I find curiosity lacing my voice. "How do you know of me?"

A look of brief shock passes over his face but it disappears almost as soon as it appeared. Instead a smirk lands on his face as his cocky persona leeks out, "I knew her while we were studying here." He says indicating to the castle, "I expect she's mentioned me." He says as he leans against one of the beds." And Scorp talks about you and Albus all the time. You're all he ever talks about. He's fond of you especially. Told me you're the sister he never had"

"That depends. Are you supposed to be famous or something?" I ask, mainly because I know how much it pains guys when they're egos get attacked.

He opens his mouth to speak again, but as he does another voice starts to shout up the stairs from the common room, "GRANGER! GET HERE NOW YOU ANNOYING LITTLE KNOW-IT-ALL!" The man in front of me freezes as the voice grows louder as it gets closer, a younger, shorter version of the man in front of me enters the room, still shouting. "I SWEAR GRANGER YOU EITHER TELL ME WHERE IT IS OR I'LL- dad?" Scorpius says as I slap myself for not realising who he was earlier.

"Dad?" I whisper in shock. After I compose myself as I begin to speak again, "You're Scorpius' dad?" the two blondes look at me as if I have five heads.

"I did just say that Lucy. Do keep up" the younger states to me as I give him a look that could kill a man if it had power.

"Shut it Malfoy!" I snap at him, "I know what you said. I'm just surprised I didn't guess who he was earlier. I mean, the white blonde hair, the grey eyes, the smirk, the attitude as if you're superior." Surprise is plasters the older man's face.

"Hey! I do not have an attitude and I do not ooze." Is the answer I get off Scorpius as he smirks at me, "I think it's more of a glow of superiority. You know how the girls just love a man who glows."

"And don't you just hate how I'm so unaffected by you 'glow'" I throw back at him "What are you doing here anyway. Shouldn't you be out looking for something?" I ask in amusement.

The older Malfoy finally picking up on the electricity in the air, that was going to blow up, decided to step in. "What is it you are supposed to be looking for Scorp?" The look that was equal amounts of shock, fear and embarrassment that flooded Scorpius' features at that moment was priceless.

I try to hide my amusement but fail as Scorpius turns to me "What's so funny mud-spawn." He snaps at me. I can feel the tears of frustration and betrayal stinging at the back of my eyes as I look towards the older Malfoy, his eyes wide in shock and regret that his son got his temper from him.

Words begin to spill from Scorpius' mouth rapidly as he apologises "Merlin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't think." He looked as if he wanted to cry in that moment. As if he hated himself so much because of what he just said. He starts towards me as if I was a vicious animal ready to attack, but I didn't want to fight. As soon as he said what he did it was as if the fight just drained out of me. The memories of that night coming back in flashes.

 **I am being carried by a slim, strong figure who is running. The haze of blood loss means it takes a long while before I realise that the person carrying me is my mother. She's running directly out the house ignoring the questions and protests that are being asked by the other occupant of the house. Everything goes dark as the wintry Christmas night air knocks the breath out of me rendering me unconscious.**

 **When I wake up I'm in a plain white room. I attempt to sit up but I am met with a bout of dizziness and nausea that causes me to collapse back onto the bed I am on. I look around the room to see my mum wide awake in the chair by the door with worry etched on her face. "Hey sweetie. How you feel?" I can tell that her concern for me isn't just because of my injury, sees feels guilty. Like she could've stopped this.**

 **"** **I'm fine mom. You don't need to worry. Where are we anyway?" I ask as the cleanliness of the room begins to freak me out. I have never seen somewhere so lifeless and unwelcoming in my whole life. Not even in the disappointment in my father's eyes when he looks at me.**

 **"** **We're at St. Mungos. I should get a healer. They'll want to check you over now that you're awake." She gets up to exit the room to go and find someone as I sit alone in this room. I can feel it laughing at me. The walls taunting me. Saying I deserve what I got. Calling me a monster just as father had. I try to move but I get a shooting pain go through my arm from underneath the bandages that are covering my forearm.**

 **I pull the bandages off to find my skin raw and red. Blood dried in patches over bright red scars spelling out 'DEATH EATER'. They look so ugly. Marking me as a monster forever. I start to trace the letters with my thumb and forefinger when the healer comes in followed by my mum. The healer is a woman in about her early fifties. They both look from me to my arm. My mum with fear and guilt. The healer with pity. It eats at me, anything but pity. I do not need others sorrow. I do not need them feeling bad for me.**

 **I can feel anger start to form in the pit of my stomach and so I grip onto my arm. I can feel my magic prickling at my skin as I squeeze my arm. I hold it that tight that the scars start to open again and crimson liquid pours out of the now reopened wound.**

I begin to scream as red seeps through my white shirt. "GET IT OFF!" I shout as I try to rip off my sleeve. My wrists then are arrested my strong pale hands. Orbs of Mercury staring into my eyes with worry. "Calm down Lucy." Scorpius begins, "It's not really there it's just a hallucination. It's not real." He rolls up my shirt sleeve showing my pale arm with my scar. He has positioned himself so that the older man does not see it.

I fall to my knees and start to weep. Scorp kneels in front of me trying to soothe my sobs "It's okay. It's not real" I cling to him as I did the previous night and cried away all the frustration and fear that always haunts me at this time of year.

Suddenly remembering the third person in the room I look to the man that proclaimed himself as Scorpius' father. He is shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other while watching what just unfolded before him. I push myself away from the young Malfoy pulling down my sleeve and hauling myself up to stand.

"I'm really sorry." Scorp says as he stands next to me, "What are you doing here dad? You aren't supposed to pick me up for another couple days." The invitation to speak was accepted by the older man but he seemed to get even more on edge. Scorpius had said that since his mom had died his dad always seemed weird. Like there was something on his mind that he wanted to act on but couldn't, always on edge.

"I know that but I decided that I would come here and spend Christmas at Hogwarts. I remembered you said in a letter that your friend was staying here. I know how you worry in the holidays. So, I thought it would be nice if I came here." That seemed to shock Scorpius more than his dad's arrival.

"WHAT!" He shouts at the top of lungs. His remarks about me being lost and lonely over the holidays without him suddenly felt like a weapon. Something I could taunt him about for a change.

This chapter is quite a bit longer than the previous ones to make up for the long gap. Again I apologise. I hope you liked it, I will hopefully upload again soon.

Please review. all feedback is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter

"Bet you feel stupid now." I say as I follow Scorpius out of the room and down the stairs with a slight skip in my step.

"Will you stop pestering me or are you going to gloat until this holiday is over?"

"Oh, I think I can milk it a little longer than that." I can see the frustration start to appear on his face as he continues out of the Slytherin common room.

"Why are you still following me. Shouldn't you be thinking up ways to flaunt this in my face?"

"I'll have you know I am an amazing multi-tasker and so I can do that as well as follow you round to make sure you don't do something stupid." I say at him pointedly," and before you try to defend yourself I _know_ that you will do something if left unattended because it is your default. I know you, as much as you hate to admit it, I do. So, there is no way that I will stop following you. Consider it self-preservation."

We talk about nothing and everything as we walk away from the common room until Scorpius tricked me into telling him where his wand was. I'd hidden it in Ravenclaw Tower and so our conversation turned into a race to see who could get to the wand first. He got there first, he always did. He knew all the shortcuts and secret passageways since him and Albus had stolen the Marauders Map from the young Potters older brother.

Draco's P.O.V

I watched as the girl named Lucy (I think that's what Scorpius called her) followed my son out of the Dormitory. There was something oddly familiar about her, something that was nagging me at the back of my mind. I just didn't know what.

She looked so much like her mother, she had frizzy brown hair that shone like gold when the light hit it and I bet no matter how much she tried to tame it, it would stay as a mane of uncontrollable curls. I didn't get a good look at her eyes, she wouldn't look directly at me. It was like she focused on something around me. Refusing to let me see the windows to her soul. She was surprisingly short for someone of her age. Only about 5'2", but she was stubborn and seemed to like to test her limits with Scorpius. But she was also fragile, broken.

I know that Scorpius was shocked by my arrival at Hogwarts as normally I would try to avoid this place like the plague, too many bad memories, too much heartbreak.

I decided to go on a walk around the castle. It was like it was frozen in time, it never changed. Same old portraits and pictures, same old staircases, same old halls. I don't know where I'm going but soon I end up standing outside the doors to the Library. I haven't been here in so long. I go to enter but as I do the memory of the last time I was here flashes into my mind and I decide against taking a painful trip down memory lane.

I can open that wound another day.

I continue to walk around some more for about another hour. Going to all my old classes and remembering all the trouble I caused when I was a student. I was the opposite of Scorpius, he is so kind and gentle, he accepts anyone. Even though he has my temper you can always see the regret in his eyes immediately after he says something hurtful. Not me. I was a menace, I went around tormenting whoever I could, and if it was a Gryffindor, all the better. I would call them the worst thing that I could imagine, making it my goal to make them feel below me, without any remorse.

After I had taken all the Déjà vu I could handle, I started to make my way back to the Slytherin common room. I expect that Scorpius and Lucy would be returning back there soon and so I think it wise that I get back after them, assuming that they Scorpius was still in shock over the decision I had made.

I think back to just after Astoria died:

 **I was so numb, I didn't feel anything, I didn't want to. I had begun to spiral out of self-hatred and guilt. I had always loved Tori but I was never in love with her. I just told myself that I loved her enough to make the pain go away, but it was always there. In the back of my thoughts haunting me.**

 **It all came out when she died, the guilt was what had affected me the most. The guilt of spending a woman's lifetime convincing myself that she thought one thing when I knew she was thinking another. I had told myself that she knew I loved her, that she knew how much I cared about her, and she did. But the more I thought, the more I realised that she knew that my heart belonged to another, and that she only played along for the sake of our son and the sake of my conscience. She was like that.**

 **Scorpius had thought that my withdrawn mood was from his mother's death, I didn't have the heart to tell him the real reason, and so he started to tell me about school. He knew I was only half listening but he continued to talk. I think it comforted him that he thought he was distracting me when really, we both knew he was distracting himself. Trying to think about anything other than loss in his life.**

 **He talked about his classes and all his teachers, which classes he likes, which classes he doesn't. What he was finding hard in school but then he started to talk about how one of his friends was helping him with it, he said she was insanely smart and seemed to know everything in the world but I knew he was exaggerating. I asked him who she was and he said her name was Lucette Granger. My ears perked up when he said that "Granger?" I asked, "I thought they were all Weasleys" He then went onto explain how her and her father didn't really get along and that he didn't really consider her as his and so she refused to acknowledge him as her father as much as she could.**

 **He told me about how she was staying at Hogwarts that Christmas like she usually did that year and that he was worried about her because she always seemed to get overly anxious and she would worry about everything and jump at the slightest of sounds. I had asked him why but he had refused to tell me. Told me it wasn't his business to tell me about.**

As I came back to the present I rounded the corner by the Headmistress' office when I heard a familiar voice

"Are you sure she's been okay, I worry about her. She hasn't been the same since it happened. She's more cautious, she doesn't just speak her mind and tease everyone like she used to." I knew it was rude to listen in on the conversation but old habits die hard.

Another voice began to speak, "I'm telling you she's perfectly fine. She does have an episode every now and then but she still gets the best scores in the year, her scores almost beat yours. She has good friends, she seems happy."

"You'd tell me if something was going on with her right? You swear?" The first voice sounded as if they were finding it difficult to get these words to come out of their mouth.

I decided to move closer so that I could hear what they are saying better.

"Of course, I always do. You are in the same dorm as her so if anything happens, you'll be there. You may be out of your comfort zone though. It's not like you're used to."

"Trust me Professor, I know what the Slytherin dormitories are like. I've been in them enough times."

I heard someone go to leave and so I turned around to make a swift exit as I felt another body walk strait into my back and pull me to the floor as they tried to regain balance.

I end up in a tangle of limbs on the floor. As I go to push myself up I find that my face is inches away from someone else's. They're brown eyes staring into my silver ones. I pull away and stand up, as does the person who dragged me to the floor. As I face them I see the familiar face of a ghost from my past and utter their well-remembered voice utters the words that I wondered for years if I would ever hear them say again.

"Hello Draco, it's been a while. How've you been?"

Hello Readers

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know my writing isn't all that great.

I am sorry that the story may be dragging but I know what direction I want it to go in. The only problem is getting it there.

I thought I would sat Hello though as I don't normally leave a note. I appreciate all of you readers and would really appreciate your feedback.

Funny thing though, when I was writing this chapter I was reading it in a South Carolina accent. No idea why. I just was. I'm gonna stop talking now though otherwise i'll start to ramble.

But please Review i'm interested in what you think.

Anyway, Freak out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Lucette's P.O.V

When I wake up the next morning I go down to the common room. The fire is lit, the illumination of the flames glowing on the walls like the story of an ancient fire kingdom. The room is uninhabited when I enter and plop myself down on the sofa next to the roaring flames. The thought of who made the fire is answered shortly after I pondered on it by the appearance of a woman next to me. "MOM! I scream at the top of my lungs as I fling myself at the woman in question, burying my face in the crook of her neck, my glee completely evident in the volume of the word. She embraces me just as tightly as I do her.

"Hello little one," she says as she caresses my hair while my face is still in her neck. She slowly eases me out of the arms so that she can look me in the eye, "How's my little dragon been doing?" As she tries to detect the answer in my eyes I can see the purple rings accompanied by the concern and worry, that she holds constantly for me, in hers.

"Calm down mom I've been fine." As I utter those words there's a large crash from the direction of the stairs as well as a blur of white.

"I am O-kay!" came the voice of Scorpius, "You saw nothing, who screamed and why" he rambled getting serious by the end of the sentence, I on the other hand found his fall hilarious and doubled over with laughter while my mom looks shocked at both his fall and my reaction. "it wasn't that funny." He mumbled to himself.

As I composed myself I turn to look at the blonde is clearly waiting for an answer, instead of speaking, I gesture to my mom waiting for the penny to drop. Realization floods the albino's features as he scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment "Hey Mrs W, sorry about that. The whole startling you by falling down the stairs thing I mean. Because there's nothing else that I should apologise for, no ma'am. Nothing at all, everything's been A-Okay here. No problems what so ever."

"Calm down. You're rambling again Scorp." I say at him potently, trying to contain my laughter as it begins to bubble up in my throat again, "so much for being part of the noble house of Malfoy you bumbling idiot" I say, after the threat of laughter dies down, as I pat him on the back.

"Where's Albus? Is he up, normally he's up by now" Scorpius asks as if I hadn't just woken up myself.

"How should I know? You're the one that shares a dorm with him, how do you not know if he's up." As I speak the irritation is clearly evident in my voice, "why don't you go and check if he's in the dorm and I'll go and check in the great hall. He might already be at breakfast" I say, this time softer, as I try and apologise without saying the actual two words.

As I walk out of the common room and towards the Great hall I hear a voice behind me "You do realise that you're still in your Pyjamas, right?" asks the voice, I turn to see that my mom followed me out of the common room and is now walking by my side.

I look down at myself as I answer, "Honestly, no." I continue to walk towards the hall not really caring if I'm dressed or not. It's not like my sleeping attire is revealing in anyway. They consist of a muggle band T-shirt that has red sleeves with the name 'Paramore' on it in strange lettering and light blue jogging bottoms.

"Why are we going to find Albus anyway? I thought he'd be going home and spending the holidays with Harry, James and Lily" My bushy haired mother states, more to herself than to me, but I decide to answer anyway.

"He was but, with Aunt Ginny away at that Quidditch Tournament he decided to stay here with me and you in case he got in an argument with Uncle Harry and ended up running away again like last time." Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had always been loving and kind to me despite what my father had no doubt tried to fill their heads with. I'd end up at the Potters residence quite regularly during the holidays I went home for and I crash on Albus' floor. He'd always end up owling a letter to Scorpius though, no matter how much I pleaded with him not to, so that the pale blonde wouldn't freak out if he turned up at my house unexpectedly. Which he had done on many occasions.

He would then turn up all scared out of his wits at the Potters, to find me sitting on the bench outside watching Uncle Harry and James play 1 on 1 Quidditch (which is a lot more difficult than it sounds) while Lily chased them both trying to push them off even though she wasn't playing and then get scolded by the fuming blonde as to why I am supposed to update him when I decide to switch households so that he doesn't turn up at my house and think I'm dead in a ditch somewhere.

"I thought they were past the whole 'I'm not going to speak to you to make you feel guilty because I am still subtly angry at you' stage"

"They are but Albus thought it wise to avoid the whole situation. So, he owled home and told his dad that he was staying for the holidays with me. Uncle Harry was fine with it, he just told him to try not to get into any trouble." I say as we sit down at the Slytherin table to find Albus already there with a muggle book entitled 'Oliver Twist'.

"Who's not supposed to get into trouble" the middle Potter inquired without his eyes leaving the page of his book.

"You, I was telling Mom how you had decided to stay. By the way I didn't see you last night. Did you know that Mr Malfoy was here?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm the one that showed him to our dorm. Then I left to go to the library. I don't remember much after that. It's kind of just a tired blur" he stated, his eyes still refusing to relinquish the book from their sights. "Where's Scorpius?" He asked when he finally broke eye contact with his book and noticed the blonde wasn't here.

I gave him a knowing look and he cheeks reddened slightly "Shut up Lucy"

"What?" I say with mock innocence, "I have no idea what you are trying to say that I insinuated. It's just Scorpius was wondering the same question about you just 15 minutes ago. But to answer your question, he's checking the dorms for you. He figured you'd be up and panicked slightly when you weren't in your bed or the common room this morning." I chime off nonchalantly.

"Well I'm here" he said awkwardly.

"Well I can see that. I'm not blind" I state as I reach over to the other side of the table where Albus seems to have discarded his breakfast and take two pieces of toast onto my plate and pour myself some pumpkin juice.

"Hey! I was eating that!"

"No, you weren't, it was just sitting on your plate. I figured you're not eating it so I may as well."

"For your information, I was going to eat it. Right after I finished reading." The raven-haired boy snapped as he replaced his stolen breakfast with pancakes.

"Exactly, for all I knew you could have been reading for the next hour before you decided to eat and now you're not even eating toast, you're eating pancakes" I say whilst gesturing to his plate that is now half soaked with maple syrup, "So really you should be thanking me for opening your mind to the possibility for an exciting breakfast while I eat this plain toast."

"How do you sleep at night knowing that you lie constantly for your own gain?"

"Like a baby."

He scoffs, "Yeah, right. We both know that's a lie." My eyes widen as I look at the boy in front of me trying to convey to him what he just said. It seems to dawn on him pretty quickly as he looks between me and my mom with a forkful of pancake halfway to his mouth when he speaks again, "I've said something wrong. Haven't I?"

"What on Earth makes you think that?" I say my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I thought you said you were fine," my mom chimes in as I stare daggers at my cousin.

I turn to face her whilst Albus resumes eating his Breakfast, "I am fine. I haven't had a nightmare in like, I dunno, a month. I'm perfectly okay. Back me up here Scorp" I say to the albino who is making his way towards us, his father behind him.

"Back you up on what?" the blonde asks, sensing he should tread carefully.

"Tell my mom that I haven't had an episode in a month and she has nothing to worry about because she's worrying again."

The blonde complies sensing the intensity of my gaze without looking at me "Everything's good Mrs W. I wouldn't lie to you now would I."

"Of course you would." She says to the young Malfoy "I know that you're lying about being fine. I can see it in your eyes." She says as she stares directly at me, "You know you can tell me right, I have to know how my little Dragon is at all times." I wince at my childhood nickname as along with the fond memories of my mother I remember the way my father used it against me for years. Saying I was weak for letting mom give me a nickname, saying it was wrong and that I was a sorry excuse for a witch. He told me that I would never survive at Hogwarts and that mom would hate me for being a Slytherin. He said I was no dragon, they are brave and loyal, that I was a cold-blooded snake. Unworthy of being a Weasley. How he would tell me I was no child of his as if I was I wouldn't be in the same house as the Death Eaters. He always talked about the Slytherin prejudice, but he was worse than the purebloods with his views.

When I come back to the present the first thing I see is the confusion on Mr Malfoys face when he decides to speak, "Dragon, huh?" he says whilst staring at my mom then turning his gaze to me trying to look me in the eyes but I suddenly realise just how interesting my fingers are as I fiddle with my pyjamas. He continues to try to talk to me, "My name is dragon in Latin, did you know that?" he asks me. With a sudden lack of appetite, I stand up and dismiss myself. Muttering something about needing to get changed.

I am really sorry about the long gaps between each of the chapters. School has been kicking my ass and I haven't had any time to really write as I've been swamped in work. If anything is confusing feel free to ask me any questions as I'd love to hear from you. Again I apologise for the lack of consistency with my updates.

Please review it would be great to know if any of you are actually reading this (I really hope you are) and I have no idea on your thoughts. Also I know this story is moving slowly but I'm not very good at this so bear with me as things should get going soon but the slow start is kinda necessary.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I'll update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own harry potter

Draco's P.O.V

I finish eating a while after the others then walk to the library in hope of finding a certain bushy haired Gryffindor. As I enter I take in the sight of the giant library. Just like the rest of the castle, it's almost as if it was frozen in time, locked in a single moment. I move further into the book filled room and past the study tables to look for the brains of the Golden Trio.

I walk down the aisles looking for Granger but to no avail. I start to leave but out of the corner of my eye I can see someone darting between the books in the restricted section. I figure if someone is already in there then there's no harm in me entering too. I walk through the gate to where I saw the figure move and find not Granger but her daughter, still clad in her pyjamas which consist of blue jogging bottoms and a t-shirt with a word unknown to me written on it. I laugh to myself at just how much she looks like her mother at that moment. She's sitting cross-legged on the floor with a book on her lap and her back against the shelves. She's biting on her lip as she reads which is a trait that annoyed me to no end with her older replica. I try to go unnoticed as I sit across from her, I watch her for about 10 minutes before I decide that I will ask her what I was going to ask her mom.

Before I get the chance to speak the girl in front of me sighs as she closes her book and places it back on the shelf whilst directing a question at me. "what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Well you've been watching me for ages and so I figured that since you were here you wanted to ask me something." She sits back down in front of me with a different book than she had before and started to read it.

"Your moms probably looking for you." I tell her.

"She might be. But that's not what you wanted to talk to me about." She says back," so go on. Ask me what you want to ask me."

"Okay, what was your mom so worried about and why did Scorpius lie to her about it?" I ask her. She tenses up when I ask the question, clearly uncomfortable but I push it because my curiosity gets the better of me, "He doesn't normally lie. Not for anyone, so it must have been a particularly terrible thing that happened to you for him to care so much."

"I don't want to talk about it." Her voice is devoid of any emotion but she continues to read her book.

"Well you may as well because if you don't tell me then I'll just ask your mom or Scorpius. I'm very persistent, I will find out so you may as well just tell me now."

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Her vice has a tone of finality that I figure that I'll just get it out of Granger when I talk to her later, "ask anything else but I can't guarantee you'll get an answer. But I've got a feeling that you're not gonna leave until you get something outta me so fire away."

I think for a moment about what I'm going to ask next because her reaction to my last question has suggested that she probably doesn't like people poking round in her business and so I decide to ask something not as intrusive but it's still something that I find suspicious, "Why did your mom call you her 'little dragon'?"

She shifts around a bit before answering me. "I don't know." She states.

"That's not an answer. There must be some reason behind the name." I say trying to get a proper answer out of her.

"Well if there is one I don't know it!" she snaps as she jumps up and storms off out the library back to the common room I'm assuming. I decide to follow about 5 minutes after figuring I should continue looking for my intended target.

Hermione's P.O.V

I'm sitting by the fire in the common room composing a letter to Ginny. After I left McGonagall's office last night and ran into Malfoy all the feelings I've tried to hide came rushing back all at once. I owled Ginny strait away but she is being uncooperative. She knows and she keeps saying that it's not my secret to keep but it's also not her decision to make. Suddenly the portrait hold opens and a figure storms in.

"Hey honey what's wrong?" I ask as I realise it's my daughter who flew into the Slytherin common room. But she completely ignores me and goes in the direction of her dorm so I decide to leave her to cool off before I go and speak to her.

Not long after Draco comes through the entrance looking around the room before he spots me and begins to make his way over. He sits in the chair across from me. He looks just how he did before, before everything went wrong. His whole self has an ethereal glow and I feel my heart flutter. I thought after all this time the butterflies would go away but they never have. If he ever found out it would ruin him. He made a vow and he broke it without even knowing. I'm too busy memorising the angles of his face to notice when he starts to speak.

"Oi, I know I'm stunningly attractive but you really need to stop staring" I can feel a blush slowly start to rise to my cheeks and it's clear that he sees it as he gives me the trademark Malfoy smile that reminds me so much of my daughter. "Now that you're listening, I'll ask you again. What happened to Lucette that has you so worried about her?" I'm startled by his question but quickly school my features to an expression of indifference before answering.

"You'll have to ask her that." I state as casually as possible.

"I already have but she wouldn't tell me and told me to ask her something else but then she got really defensive and stormed off." I sigh as I remember how she was her first summer back after the 'incident' and how she would run off to the Potters if anyone so much as hinted at wanting to question her on her well-being, knowing that Albus wouldn't ask.

"What did you ask her about, and before you refuse to tell me, I am her mother and I know her exceptionally well and so if you want her to talk to you then you have to tell me what you did."

"I don't know why you are acting like I have committed some vicious crime." he mutters to himself but I heard, "I asked her about her nickname but she wouldn't tell me about it then stormed off." I begin to gage the situation throw him a bone.

"I honestly don't know why you care but just try talking to her again. Try getting Scorpius to help, she's more inclined to tell you if she is being encouraged by someone else."

"Thank you. And I don't care there's just something familiar about her that I can't put my finger on." I tense up at him saying that, hoping he doesn't notice. If he ever found out what I did he'd never forgive me or himself. I can't risk everything I've worked so hard to keep secret coming out. I just wanted to protect her but I'm beginning to realise that wasn't my decision to make. I knew my decisions would catch up to me eventually but I'm not ready. She already thinks she's a freak, she hates herself enough. She'll hate me if she finds out the reason she's hated. She'll blame me, I can't lose her. I'm not ready.

Hope you liked that chapter. I hope to update soon.

Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own harry potter (I'm really beginning to get the whole broken record thing)

Lucette's P.O.V

After leaving Mr Malfoy in the library I lock myself in my dorm. I don't like to talk about myself much. It brings up too many bad memories. So, when he started to prod, my fight or flight instinct kicked in. I'd had enough confrontation for one day and so I fled. The questions were so personal. Scorpius has always done whatever I needed and so him lying for me was normal, but the insistence on an answer on my nickname reminded me of dad. He always interrogated me on things I knew nothing about, then I'd get blamed when something bad happened.

I'd been sitting in my room for about 4 hours before there was a knock at my door. I ignore it but the knocking comes again, and again, and again until I open it to find Mr Malfoy. I go to shut the door in his face but he puts his arm out to stop it.

"Can we talk?" I get the feeling he's not going to leave and so I open the door and walk over to my bed and sit on it.

"If I want to talk I'll talk to twinnie." This earns me a confused look from the elder Malfoy.

"Twinnie?" I roll my eyes.

"Scorpius" He just looks even more confused and so I sigh and elaborate, "It's an ongoing joke that he's secretly my twin, even though I'm 4 months older than him."

"How is that even plausible?"

"Well, I have different eyes from everyone in my family, mum says I get them from my granddad but I've never met him, so I wouldn't know." The older man then positions himself on the bed in front of mine while looking at me intently, beginning to feel uncomfortable I look around the room adamant to avoid his gaze. "Then I met Scorpius, he mentioned that we had the same eyes and I told him the thing about my family and he said that maybe it was because we were secretly siblings. I told him it was an idiotic theory as I we're in the same year to which he replied that we were twins. Said it was the only reasonable explanation. And since then he's called me his twinnie." I finished and look at the man in front on me who clearly thinks the whole thing is stupid.

"You have the same eyes?" He says this more to himself more than to me but the blatant shock of the question makes me wonder what is going on in his head. I try to search his distant eyes for an answer but when they refocus I realise my mistake when I hear his sharp intake of breath. I look away but I know it's too late, he seems to study my eyes before he darts out the room.

With the flick of my hand the door shuts and locks. I turn the lights off and enjoy the feeling of being surrounded by darkness. I find that the dark makes me feel safe. It reminds me of the nights I would spend with mum on the roof of the Potter's house, she would point out all the constellations until I fell asleep. And so, as I lay there in the dark, I list all the constellations I can think of to try to lull me to unconsciousness.

Scorpius's P.O.V

After breakfast, I find my way back to the dormitories in hope of finding Lucy. She's been M.I.A all day and I'm starting to worry. Normally after a confrontation with her mom she'll go to the library and read for a couple hours to cool off, but she's nowhere that she normally would be. I even checked the little hideaway that's at the back corner of the library. Dad used to tell me about how it was his only retreat in Hogwarts. Only a select few know about it. It's supposed to only show itself to the truly lost to give them a place to hide from the world. Lucy would always go there after something doesn't go her way (which is often considering she's a complete control freak).

She found it after the first Christmas break. She was so resigned from the world, she never spoke, barely left her dorm unless it was for classes and she avoided everyone. So, I decided to follow her. Stupid, I know, but I was scared she would do something stupid. She went through every book infested corridor in the library until she came to a halt at this tiny dark corner, collapsed in one of the armchairs and started to cry. I had no idea what to do, all I knew was seeing her cry was like having my heart ripped out my chest. I didn't love the feeling and so I went over to her. That's when I spotted it. The mark on her arm, carved in bright scarlet on her forearm. I'd heard of the death eaters, everyone had. Hell, my dad was one of them, but to see it on this innocent girl that had been nothing but nice to me, despite my name and family reputation, made me murderous.

When she finally realised I was there and staring, she told me what happened. What her dad had done to her. She said that he told her that what he was doing was to show her just how evil they are. But I could tell by her eyes the only thing it showed her was that he was that she was unwanted by the man who was supposed to protect her thorough all her struggles. That was the first time I really noticed how her eyes were the same as mine. Silver surrounded by a thin layer of cerulean. When I asked her about it she told me her mom said she got them from her grandfather. She'd never met him, that I knew, her mom was never able to restore their memories after the war. Everyone knew the story of how the war heroine selflessly obliviated her parents to keep them safe from the war.

It's just after curfew when I walk down the steps and through the portrait hole. As I start down the corridor to the common room I can hear whispers. But as I get closer the muttering begins to form angry, loud words.

"I have a right to know!"

"You don't know what you're saying!"

"Well then tell me I'm wrong! If what I'm saying is so preposterous then look me in the eyes and tell me that what I just said is wrong!"

"Drake, I don't know what you expect me to say."

"The truth. I expect that after everything that we went through. That here, were the whole thing began, you won't lie to me and you'll tell me whether my suspicions are correct."

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can! Tell me! I'm right aren't I? She was never the Weasels and you've withheld the truth from her and me for 14 years!"

"It's not that simple!"

"It's exactly that simple Mione!"

"Fine! You want the truth! You're right! Just like always, the magnificent Draco Malfoy is right! Is that what you wanted to hear!" The voice becomes hysterical towards the end of the sentence but I'd know both those voices anywhere: Mrs W and my dad. "Shit! You can't tell her."

"Like hell I can't! It's her right to know who she is!" There's a slight pause and I try to warp my head around what I just heard, "Is that why she's a Granger and not a Weasley?"

Before Mrs W can speak I answer the question myself "No. She changed it after the incident." Suddenly both sets of eyes were on me, "She said she may as well have the name of someone who cares and would never do her any harm than have the name of the man who despised her." I say the last part as I stared directly at Mrs W.

"You can't tell her." I can see she's trying to plead with me but I already know that I must do right by the only sibling I've ever really had. I knew if the situation was reversed she'd tell me.

"I'm not going to." I can see how grateful she is but I crush any remanence of it with two words, "You are."

Hope you liked this chapter.

If you have any questions please ask.

I'll try to update soon.

Please Review, I love to hear any of your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I own nothing (not literally of course)

Lucette's P.O.V

It's been two days since I talked to Mr Malfoy and somethings been off. Every time I walk in a room the convocation is replaced with awkward tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. I don't know what I did but I feel as though I said something that has caused the change in everyone.

I'll start with Mom. She's never been good at hiding how she feels but you can always tell when she's trying. Her facial mask is good but it's always her eyes that give her away, I'm like her on that, she always says 'the eyes are the window to your soul' but as I have learned to make mine frosted glass to others around me, hers have always been newly cleaned and clear. She's never lied to me, she's the only person that hasn't. But there's something that she's not telling me, I can see it in her eyes. The reluctance to let information slip, as though it's going to destroy her. I know that if it's important then she'll tell me eventually but I can't help this feeling in my stomach that it's bad.

Then there's Scorpius, He hasn't spoken to me since breakfast when I walked off. Whenever I try to initiate a convocation he makes up some half-hearted excuse and leaves. I think that's what hurts the most. He's my brother, my twinnie, but it's like we're strangers. He so changed. Normally he's loud and insulting people without thinking about it which usually would result in him spending a couple days in the infirmary where he would attempt to charm Ms Pomfrey with his Malfoy good looks. But he's not doing any of that, he's closed off, he only speaks to Albus who he's sworn to secrecy. I've tried waiting in our spot in the library to see if he turns up, but he's almost like a ghost.

I don't know much about the older Malfoy but I do know from mom's stories that he is the most arrogant man to ever walk the earth, he thinks the entire world should bow at his feet and that that whole persona is a mask. According to mom although he was an incorrigible ass to the public, he was also one of the most empathetic and kind people that she has ever met. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry always said about how he bullied them for five years. When Mom and Uncle Harry were on the run, Aunt Ginny said he was so closed off, but he was a good man in the end and fought with the light. But with all the stories I have been told I have never once heard him be described as cautious, but that is how he is being with me. He's acting like I'm some fragile china doll that must not be disturbed or else I'll break.

Albus is the most normal (something I never thought I would say). He treats me like he normally would, he still helps me with my potions work when I need it. He still treats me like the cousin he grew up with. Unlike everybody else around me, he's the only one that is making me feel grounded whilst everything else I know seems to have been blitzed in a blender.

After I stop reflecting on how my life is changing without me I walk over to the calendar I have next to my bed to cross off the date when I realise its December 24th, It's Christmas eve. I've never been particularly fond of Christmas but, after the whole incident that happened with my dad, I grew to despise this time of year. The only part I liked was that the spotlight of hatred that seemed to glow so only my dad could see, dimmed slightly in comparison to the lights and the family that surrounded us. I loved getting to see Aunt Ginny, no matter what happened she always loved me like a second mother, I would tell her the books I'm reading and what I was learning at the time while she gushed about how much I was like my mom and how my dad would be proud, even though she knew as well as I that he probably never was. She never said how he was proud, just how he would be. I think she knew what was happening at home and after what dad did to me she was one of the first in my hospital room

 **I was woken by the slamming of the door against the brick wall as a seemingly insane red-headed woman practically tackles me in my bed. When she pulled back I recognised her immediately and couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of my lips.**

 **"** **Oh Merlin, what happened honey?" She's talking directly to me but I don't answer, mom does.**

 **"** **Ron attacked her. He was drunk and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. She was asleep but he was so angry and he cut into her arm." I hear Aunt Ginny gasp but she's not the only one as standing in the doorway I can see Uncle Harry, his knuckles white from clenching his fists. "He kept talking about how they're all evil, how he was going to show her how evil they were. He kept calling her a monster. Said she was going to kill everyone, how she was just like the rest of them and would destroy everything she touched, It's in her blood." I could see the tears in Aunt Ginny's eyes like a sheen of pure sadness with a tinge of guilt, but what she had to be guilty for I had no idea.**

 **Uncle Harry looked murderous, I had no idea where all that anger was going to go but I hoped it wasn't at me. I think he saw how I feared him and his features softened into one of sorrow and regret.**

 **The next thing I know I'm being tackled back down into my bed by a mop of black hair who is hugging me so tightly I can't breathe. It's a trait the culprit inherited from his mother, who inherited from hers. "What in the name of Godric were you thinking getting hurt like that. You're so stupid Lucy." The voice is muffled against the blanket but I can make out the words.**

 **"** **You're acting as if I did this to myself. It's not like I wanted to be attacked. I don't know what I did, I was just talking about school and how I'd made friends with someone called Scorpius Malfoy and he started shouting at me." I look over at mum who seems to be having a non-verbal convocation with aunt Ginny. I try to gage what they're communicating but I come up empty handed as I focus back on my cousin who is crushing my chest. "Can you get off Al. You're hurting my arm." At that he rolls off me and gives me a sheepish grin.**

 **"** **Sorry." Mum tells Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry what the healers have said and that I can be discharged in a couple hours after I'm checked on by the Medi-witch.**

 **Although they're trying to whisper I can still hear the exchange of words. "I don't want to bring hr back to the house until Ron has calmed down-" she gets cut off by Ginny before she can finish.**

 **"** **She's staying with us and that's the end of it. There is no way my pig-headed brother is getting anywhere near her ever again."**

 **"** **But-"**

 **"** **No buts. She is living with us until this is all resolved because I said so. Now pack her trunk and bring it by the house at any time before they go back to Hogwarts. You are welcome to stay at the house too. Leave Ronald in that house to mope alone, let him know he has no one. Because as of now he is no longer my brother." Mom just stared at her in disbelief as she disowned her older brother.**

 **Mom crushed Aunt Ginny in a hug and started to cry as all the emotions that have been bottled up the past couple of hours come flooding out.**

Staying with at the Potter's was probably the best part of that holiday. I get up off my bed and walk down to the Great Hall for dinner. It's early so I know that only a few will be there but it's not like anyone but Albus is properly talking to me anyway so what's the point.

I walk into the hall and make my way over to the Slytherin table to find everyone sitting there. I approach with caution as mom, Mr Malfoy and Scorpius seem to be having an argument. I sit down next to my Mom. They all turn to me then Scorpius gets up and storms out the hall. I feel my heart drop and I start to feel nauseous. I can feel tears prickling at the back of my eyes but I squeeze my eyes and take deep breathes wondering on what I've done to lose my best friend.

 **A/N** : Hi, sorry it took so long for me to update with this chapter. My life is a bit of a mess right now as my parents are getting a divorce and it's a messy one so I apologise for the lack of frequency in me posting.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'll motivate myself to write so that I can update ASAP.

Review please. I love hearing your thoughts, they really make me smile no matter what they say.


End file.
